Unfaithful
by Chocolateveela
Summary: Hermione and Draco are married, but not to each other. A secret affair... Rated M just in case. Please Review!


_**Warning: This work contains scenes of a sexual nature.**_

**Unfaithful**

"Honey, I'm going to get a shower."

Draco smiled at his new wife and watched as she released her raven hair from its pin prison and disappeared into the bathroom.

He let out an exasperated sigh and wandered into his study. Reclining into a large leather chair, he raked a hand through his pale hair and stared up at the ceiling. He had done it. He had been a married man for nearly three weeks...

He was married to the most eligible woman in Wizarding England. She was beautiful, rich and well-trained. Any wizard alive would have been lucky to call Pansy his wife. He was a lucky man, right?

He was momentarily startled when his slacks began to vibrate, and after a small amount of fumbling, he retrieved the tiny gadget from his pockets and stared at the screen, 'Unknown Caller'.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations," she said.

Draco darted from his chair to shut the door. "Hermione?"

"I never got a chance to say 'congratulations' after the…wedding."

"Thank you." He listened for the sound of running water, satisfied he pressed his ear back to the phone. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" There was a long pause and he felt the beginnings of panic ebb its way into his gut.

"Is she around?"

He could hear the strain in her voice. "No…" There was another pause.

"I had a dream about you, about us that night—before your wedding," she said finally.

Draco closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered that night very well. He saw it every time he closed his eyes. He saw it when he made love to Pansy…

--

_There are no coincidences in life, and Draco believed it. So, when he heard that laugh, her laugh in the same hotel dining room, he very nearly poured the entire bottle of wine on his fiancée. _

"_Draco! Watch—darling are you alright? You look ghastly." He looked at the mess he had made on the table, and then at his fiancée, she was upset…_

_Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her, Hermione, getting up from her table. "Excuse me," he said, "I'm not feeling, er…Excuse me."_

_He left the table, ignoring the calls of his fiancée, to follow Hermione in the direction of the powder rooms. He caught her arm and whirled her around. She cried out in protest before recognizing her attacker._

"_Draco? Oh my—what are you doing here? Oh, we could be seen," she said in a hushed voice._

"_I'm getting married tomorrow," he said flatly. She blanched only slightly, but he saw it. And it was enough. "Meet me in the gardens at midnight." And he left her. He didn't wait because he knew she would come._

_She slipped the hood of her cloak off when she spotted him._

"_Draco, what if someone sees us?" She asked, nervously biting her lip._

_He felt the sensations of arousal stirring in his groin as he looked at her. Her hair was wild, as if wind blown in spite of the still humid night air. She removed her cloak as perspiration beaded on her brow. She was barefoot and wore only a pearlescent gown that reached her knees. Breath taking._

_He still had not spoken when he stepped forward and rested his damp forehead against hers before kissing her, a deep exploration of her mouth. He lost his hands in her hair and guided a trail of languorous kisses down her collar bone and into the valley between her breasts._

"_Draco…" she whispered as she feebly attempted to push him away. He stopped, only for a moment and stared into her eyes. She blinked slowly as her gaze fell to his lips before parting her own._

_Taking it as permission, Draco slid the material from her arms and kissed her bare shoulders, tasting the saltiness of sweat mixed with something sweet…_

_He reclined her onto the cloak covered grass and took in the sight of her lying in his arms clad only in satiny panties, her skin glowing in the moonlight. He took in every dip, curve, and inch of skin covered in a sparkly sheen of perspiration. Her eyes closed as he leaned forward to lave at the turgid nub at the peak of her breast and his other hand brushed against the thin material covering her most feminine parts before resting fully. Her legs parted, allowing his hand to dip under the fabric of her panties and into the slippery heat beneath._

_He struggled to contain the groan that escaped his lips as his member strained against the fabric of his trousers. He began to undulate his body against hers, momentarily lost in pleasure, until he heard a soft whimper._

_He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her soft panting breath on his mouth. He began to languidly beckon his fingers inside of her and she pressed her hips into his hand forcing him deeper. _

"_So…hot…wet…" he groaned into her mouth. She was soon writhing on his hand in orgasm before relaxing completely, the smell of her arousal mixed with the sweet smell of the garden. He kissed her softly, and shivered when her hand snaked around his neck and into his hair. _

_They made love that night, outside in the gardens, on the night before his wedding. _

"_I love you," he whispered as she disappeared into the jungle of flowers…_

_--_

"Draco? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here." He answered in a husky voice before swallowing thickly.

"I want to see you again."

"What?"

"I want to see you again, I don't want to stop," she said a little impatiently.

He fantasized about those words in his dreams… "What about your husband?"

"What about your wife?" She snapped then added more softly, "Don't worry about Harry."

They talked for a few more minutes and made plans to meet secretly as often as possible and then fell silent.

"How long to do we keep this up?" He asked.

"As long as we dare… And Draco, I heard you that night…I-I love you too."

Then she was gone.

_As long as we dare._

**Finis.**

_

* * *

_**Unfaithful is a work of fanfiction and is in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or her characters, except that I am using them in this work of fiction that is in no way affiliated...you get the point.**

**The title is taken from the movie Unfaithful. Other influences are Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Better Than Me by Hinder, Lips of an Angel by Hinder and You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette.**

**This is my first one shot! How did I do? I was distracted from writing Surveillance so I wrote this in one sitting…took about 2 and a half hours lol. Please review, and let me know how you liked (or disliked) it.**

**Oh yeah for this to work, Draco needed a cell phone…sooo I gave him one.**


End file.
